Kugo Ginjo
Summary Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) is a Fullbringer and was the leader of the organization known as Xcution. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kugo Ginjo Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Hard to determine, looks as if he is in his early-mid 30's Classification: Human-Fullbringer, Substitute Shinigami. Destructive Capacity: Large Town Level+ (His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Post-Timeskip Ichigo's own blast in Shikai) | City level (He was capable of fighting on par with Post-Timeskip Bankai Ichigo for a while ) Range: Extended human melee range with sword,at least hundreds of meters in stronger forms, or using techniques like Getsuga Tensho Speed: At least High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reflexes (Kūgo is able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities, and able to dodge a volley of arrows from Uyru) Stamina: High,able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Large Town Level+ (Able to withstand a direct Gestuga Tenshō from Post-Timeskip Shikai Ichigo) | City level (He was capable of fighting on par with Post-Timeskip Bankai Ichigo for a while ) Standard Equipment: Substitute Shinigami Badge Intelligence: Kūgo is a skillful swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, though he lacked his Shinigami powers at the time. In addition to this, he was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko and Shishigawara using just his sword skills. Powers and Abilities: Master Swordsman,Enhanced Endurance,Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed and Fullbringer Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges * Energy Blade: By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade and swinging the Cross of Scaffold around, Kūgo can generate large amounts of light green Reiryoku which sheathes itself over the blade. When he swings the sword at his desired target, the slash creates a massive explosion upon impact. Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. In this form, the Cross of Scaffold is very similar to its original form, but with significant visual differences. The center portion of the cross-guard, which originally contained the small red stone, now has a small decorative skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of the blade resembles a spinal column, while the hollow portion takes on a dark, metallic look. * Fullbring Absorption: Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquefies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. The effect of the ability causes what would be normally a physical injury to leave no actual wound. * Ability Replication: Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own Reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user.This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. * Partial-Control of ''Invaders Must Die: As a result of exchanging powers among all of theFullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range. ** '''Fullbring Armor': Kūgo is able to further activate a Clad-type Fullbring, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abdomen. His hands are clad in gloves, the tops of which resemble hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bone plates, and bone plate shin guards that extend to his bone knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle.The armor is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of damage. *** Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed light purple spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon.His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai. **** Fullbring Transference: Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to. ***** Enhanced Spiritual Power: After gaining part of Ichigo's reiatsu, Kūgo's own spiritual power increases greatly. His energy-based attacks become stronger and he is able to fight Ichigo in his Shinigami form. ****** Enhanced Energy Blast: By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful green blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town. Bankai In his Bankai form, Kūgo's skeletal armor wraps more tightly around his form. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged.He also gains fur around his legs. Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's facial features change as well. His hair and eyebrows turn white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A red cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with a rigid bone-like plate dividing the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. From his back extend four "branches" of energy, giving the shape of an "X" from behind him. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-wielding opponents. * Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: His sword retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and is used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a purple outline. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Bankai. * Energy Beam: Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam. Other Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters